


Roses

by Sans_Virtuosity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daily Writing, Gen, Slight spoilers, Solavellan mention, basically a study of my Lavellan and her relationship with Cole, human path Cole, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Virtuosity/pseuds/Sans_Virtuosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole helps, in his unique, not-so-subtle way. But sometimes he needs help, too. </p><p>A short look at my Inquisitor and her relationship with Cole post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably create a series for Tairen, shouldn't I? I have so many fics featuring her that are just sitting on my hard drive, waiting for me to accept that people don't mind reading about my Inquisitor. 
> 
> You guys are great.

 

* * *

 

 

   She'd never thought she'd catch Cole alone in her room. He frequently wandered the castle grounds, leaving confused but pleasant Inquisition contacts in his wake, but he never once came up to the Inquisitor's private chambers. Today, he had an armful of the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen, and he stood bent over her workdesk, trying desperately to wrestle them into a vase. He froze when the Inquisitor entered, and raised his hands in mock-surrender, dropping the flowers onto the open book she absolutely meant to finish last night.

    "Cole." she gestured towards the roses. "Those came from the gardens, didn't they?"

    "They're your favorite." he replied simply. He cautiously lowered his hands down to the desk, frowning at the haphazard mess of petals. "You weren't supposed to be here yet."

   She sighed. It was a thoughtful gesture, she could admit. It had been a long time indeed since a man had thought to send her flowers. But she could imagine now the mess the gardeners would most likely be facing in the wake of Cole's good intentions. He always found creative ways to cheer up the crew at Skyhold, but more often than not, he ended up creating more trouble, which he would, in turn, also try to fix. He knew he didn't always get things right, and his open admission left her feeling guilty for even considering asking him to stop. He wanted to help, truly, and she would do everything in her power to encourage him to grow.

    "You missed him. Haunted howling in dreams long disappeared. I wanted to remind you... that you are cherished. He does, even now, and I. And Varric, and Dorian, and the others. You deserve better than lonely after all you've given."

    He calmly resumed his task, haste abandoned after his secret plan became decidedly less secret. He picked the flowers up one-by-one, twirling them between his fingers before placing them into the vase. Silence fell over them like a blanket, warm and secure. Cole always found Tairen easy to be around. His thoughts weren't overtaken by feeling not his own when he was around her. She was too bright, as he'd told her before. Too heavy. It left him able to feel his own emotions more keenly, and gave him time to try and make sense of his ever-changing body.

    He was becoming more human, as Varric suggested those many months ago. It was strange, and unlike anything he'd experienced before. Everyone, whether they wanted to or not, remembered him. They spoke to him, as they would anyone else. After all the years alone in the Spire, desperately wanting someone to notice him, then in the Inquisition, going out of his way to make sure he didn't linger within the minds of anyone whose hearts he'd touched, he'd never thought he would be regarded as a member of the Inquisitor's 'inner circle', as he heard the agents once call it. People respected his opinions, no matter whether or not he could actually communicate them the way he intended.

    It wasn't only the people around him that changed. He became more aware of his own hurts, small and large. They were things he didn't quite know how to heal. That troubled him most of all. Some things were easy; eat food when your stomach aches, sleep when your eyes are too heavy to focus, bandage wounds when there's no time for healing magic. But others; the ache he feels when he can't help ease someone's pain, the nightmares after he sees Tairen fall in battle one too many times, and the inability to just stand still and keep his mind and body from wandering when he spends too much time in the keep. These were all new things. He meant to ask Varric about them, but he left for Kirkwall before he got a chance. He didn't want to bother him with a letter, either. Varric deserved rest. He could ask the Inquisitor, of course, but as he watched her stride up to her big desk and help him arrange the roses he cut for her, he found himself feeling uncomfortably warm. Shame, perhaps. Or something else. He was frustrated with himself. It was all so easy to everyone else, being human.

    "You feeling alright? You look-" Tairen began, waving her hand in the air to try and coax out the right words. "tense. Sad, even. Has anyone been hurting you, Cole? I swear I'll-"

    "No, not that. Everyone has been kind to me."

    She 'humph'd, and together they finished the display. The roses were absolutely stunning, each one a varying shade of maroon. They reminded her of her clan, and the infrequent trips into human territory. Always on the move, she'd never had time to grow flowers of her own, but she made a terrible habit of stealing roses from human nobility whenever she could sneak away. The keeper always found out, the lingering scent of the petals giving her away every time.

    Some days she did miss her clan, despite always claiming otherwise. Some days she went out of her way to track down the dalish while on scouting missions in the west. Just being a part of that community again, even if for only a night, warmed her to the core. She always made sure the clans she met were well-stocked with supplies, and offered protection of the Inquisition, before she left. No clan need fear the lands they tread so long as the Inquisition patrols there.

     Tairen felt a slow smile stretch across her face. She's made a difference, for elves and humans everywhere. Small steps, sure, but someday she hoped to foster understanding between the two, and create a land where her people could live freely and recreate the Arlathan of old.

    "Cole, thank you. For the flowers, for everything." she reached out and squeezed Cole's shoulder. "You've done so much for me. Tell me how I can help you. You deserve to be smiling all damn day, and yet."

    He kicked at the ground at nothing in particular, then reached up and pulled off his hat. It had been a long time since she'd seen his face so clearly, and the intensity of his blue eyes stole her breath away. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find the words.

    "I don't know-" he lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "I don't know how to be... human. I feel like it's all wrong, like a rose that forgot how to bloom. I don't know what I'm doing; it hurts."

    "Oh Cole." Tairen stepped forward and pulled him into a crushing hug. His hat fluttered to the floor. "You should have said something earlier."

    "I didn't want to upset you." he whispered into her hair. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in return, afraid that if he let go he would never find the courage to bring it up again.

    "I know I haven't been as... kind to you as I should have. And I'm sorry. I'm not a fade expert, or, well, Varric. I'm not very good at expressing my gratitude, and it's been my downfall on several occasions. But I am here for you, whenever you need me."

    He squeezed her tighter. They both smelled like roses.

    "Thank you."

    "If you'd like, I can make us some tea, and clear my schedule for tonight."

    "I would."

    "And Cole?"

    "Hmm?"

    "Thank you for today. I know you miss him too."

    Cole pulled back and smiled, his hands lightly resting on her shoulders.

    "We'll be okay."

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
